BROTHERS
by Yunuen
Summary: Ser el afectuoso hermano mayor, o ser el riguroso líder... para Leonardo no es fácil cumplir con ambos roles.


.

Este es mi primer fic escrito con mi nueva computadora de mi trabajo n.n

Mi jefe le pidió a su jefa que ya era hora de que me cambiaran la vieja pc por una nueva, y apenas la semana pasada me la cambiaron y ya tengo el office 2007. Este cambio de equipo ha sido más que nada para que el trabajo salga más rápido, pero yo también espero que mis fics salgan más rápido, y es que, aunque no lo menciono mucho, por mi trabajo me la paso todo el día frente a la computadora, y en mis ratos libres es cuando escribo, así que todos los fics que he escrito hasta ahora han sido escritos en mi trabajo xD y aunque ya tengo lap top la he ocupado más para practicar dibujo que escribir; luego entonces, seguiré escribiendo fics en mi chamba hasta que mi musa _me siga_ _echando la mano_.

* * *

**N/A: **En este fic hay una canción y la canta Leo, se titula Brother; es una canción del fabuloso anime llamado Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Te dejo el link para que la escuches, sólo copia y pégalo en tu buscador.

http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= HqNPN4qC06g

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**BROTHERS**

La casa de las tortugas está muy tranquila, demasiado, como si en ésta no habitasen cuatro adolescentes inquietos que la mayor parte del tiempo están armando un alboroto; la casa está demasiado tranquila, y aunque es un ambiente relajado, se puede percibir que la tristeza deambula en esa casa de esta familia tan singular.

Pareciera que ha sucedido una tragedia.

Leonardo está en su habitación acostado en su cama leyendo en voz alta un libro llamado El Viejo y la Mar, buscando de esta manera que la tristeza no invada su corazón.

"En la oscuridad, el viejo podía sentir venir la mañana y, mientras remaba, oía el tembloroso rumor de los peces voladores que salían del agua y el siseo que sus rígidas alas hacían surcando el aire en la oscuridad. Sentía una gran atracción por los peces voladores, que eran sus principales amigos en el océano. Sentía compasión por las aves, especialmente por las pequeñas, delicadas y oscuras golondrinas de mar que andaban siempre volando y buscando, y casi nunca encontraban, y pensó: 'Las aves llevan una vida más dura que nosotros, salvo las de rapiña y las grandes y fuertes. ¿Por qué habrán hecho pájaros tan delicados y tan finos como esas golondrinas de mar, cuando el océano es capaz de tanta crueldad? La mar es dulce y hermosa, pero puede ser cruel, y se encoleriza muy súbitamente, y esos pájaros que vuelan picando y cazando, con sus tristes vocecillas, son demasiado delicados para la mar.'"

- Es un hermoso fragmento, ¿no te parece, Ogima? – le dice al osito de peluche que tiene en su brazo derecho.

Dice esto tratando de oírse con ánimos, pero sin mucho éxito.

Entonces…

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Una campanita suena con mucha insistencia.

- Otra vez están llamando. – dice Leonardo por lo bajo; se sienta al borde de la cama dejando el libro a un lado pero no al osito – Si hace 5 minutos fui a verlos. – mira al osito con cierta tristeza – Así ha sido todo el día, pero debo ir a ver qué necesitan mis _kiodai _[hermanos]. -

Ayer por la noche a sus hermanos les pasó algo que hoy los ha tenido en cama todo el día (y quizás por varios días más), y desde la mañana, Leonardo se ha encargado de cuidar a los tres; ha sido un trabajo muy arduo y sin reposo para él.

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Se pone de pie y deja al osito recargado en la almohada.

- Lo es, ha sido un día muy pesado, y no insistas, por favor, no voy a decirle a papá que me releve porque ha sido mi descuido que mis kiodai tengan que estar en cama, y por lo tanto, es mi responsabilidad cuidarlos todo el tiempo que necesiten para curarse. –

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Se inclina para acariciar la cabecita de su amiguito.

- La lectura la tendré que dejar para otro día, pero enseguida estoy de vuelta, espero. –

Sale de su habitación.

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Baja deprisa las escaleras y va directo a la enfermería.

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Se encuentra en el camino con su Maestro que ya va también deprisa al mismo lugar que él.

- No papá, ya voy. –

- Pero hijo…. –

- Descuida, - le sonríe aunque no puede disimilar lo agotado que está – todo está bajo control. –

Splinter asiente en señal de estar de acuerdo.

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Leonardo apresura el paso, y apenas entra en la enfermería, ve que Rafael trata de incorporarse pero tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por el dolor que recorre todo su cuerpo.

- Ay… -

- No, no te levantes. -

Leonardo le ayuda a recostarse, y está por preguntarle si fue él quien lo llamó, pero quien llamó, vuelve a hacer sonar la campanita.

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Es Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo va a la cama que ocupa un adolorido Miguel Ángel, pero no lo atiende enseguida, se detiene a observar a su hermano, y su corazón siente que se encoge en su pecho; Miguel Ángel, estando en esa cama como si fuera un moribundo… está tan decaído, que es imposible pensar que él es tan travieso, y se ve tan triste… si él es tan alegre…

Su hermanito ha estado todo el día en cama, y sin él, sin su alboroto, sin su escándalo, sin sus travesuras… sin él no hay alegría que le de vida a su hogar.

- ¿Qué necesitas ototo [hermanito]? –

Miguel Ángel tiene sobre su pecho un pequeño pizarrón blanco y un plumón, los toma y escribe con dificultad; luego de un agotador esfuerzo, le muestra el mensaje a su hermano mayor:

_Agua, por favor_

Está tan grave que no puede ni hablar.

- Enseguida. -

Leonardo se apresura a traerle un vaso con agua a su hermano, cuando escucha de nuevo la campanita.

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Se detiene, y en eso, la campanita suena otra vez.

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Mira a un lado y luego a otro porque ahora Donatelo y Rafael han hecho sonar el tintineo. Ambos tienen levantada una mano.

- También les traeré agua. -

Leonardo sale de la enfermería en busca del agua.

Splinter ve a su hijo el mayor salir rápidamente de la enfermería e ir a la cocina, y gracias a su agudo oído, escucha el tintineo de las tazas, el correr del agua, y el golpeteo de una bandeja, y en un rato, Leonardo va de regreso a la enfermería con tres vasos con agua y una jarra llena que lleva ayudándose con la bandeja.

Rafael ve entrar a su hermano mayor con el agua y cómo les reparte a cada quien un vaso; le hace gracia que su hermano mayor sea tan hábil como mesero: despacha rápido y sin tirar una sola gota del vital liquido; pero luego se le borra esa sonrisa de burla cuando su hermano mayor le entrega un vaso y nota el cansancio en sus ojos.

- Toma. –

Rafael asiente y toma el vaso; se acaba el agua en un solo trago.

Leonardo deja el vaso vacio y la jarra con agua en una mesa; si deja la jarra ahí mismo en la enfermería le será más fácil servirles agua a sus hermanos. Después se acerca a Donatelo que está por acabarse el agua; recibe el vaso vacio, luego va con Miguel Ángel, quien pasa el borrador sobre el pizarrón y escribe otra cosa:

_Gracias_

- No es nada. –

Leonardo deja los vasos vacios junto al otro.

- ¿Hay algo más que necesiten? -

Sus tres hermanos mueven quedo la cabeza; no tiene siquiera la energía para hacerlo con más entusiasmo.

- Bien, pero si necesitan algo… -

Está diciéndoles, pero Miguel Ángel levanta la campanita para indicarle que ya saben: si necesitan agua, o una almohada, o pañuelos, o lo que sea, con que hagan sonar la campanita, él vendrá de inmediato.

Leonardo se retira a su habitación, ya no a leer, porque en cualquier momento sus hermanos puedan llamarlo de nuevo, pero quizás pueda descansar un poco.

Se encuentra con su padre que no se ha movido de donde lo vio hace unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? -

- Ya están más estables. En la mañana estaban mucho peor, pero como se han quedado en cama y han tomado sus medicamentos, están mejorando. -

- Es gracias a tus cuidados, hijo. – Splinter pone su mano sobre el hombro de Leonardo – Si no fuera por tu esmero, ellos estarían, como ustedes dicen: _de aquí para allá,_ sin preocuparse por su condición. -

- Bueno, se han quedado en cama más por lo mal que se sienten, pero en cuanto estén mejor, estarán dando de brincos por toda la casa. – sonríe para darle ánimos a su Maestro.

- Eso es seguro, – Splinter le sonríe; retira su mano – pero hijo, - vuele a ponerse serio - deberías descansar; yo puedo atender a tus hermanos si llegan a necesitar algo. -

- No te preocupes, papá, yo estoy bien. En un par de horas, después de cenar, les daré a beber un té que les ayude a dormir, porque, por lo mal que se han sentido, no han podido dormir, y necesitan mucho descanso si quieren recuperarse pr... -

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

La campanita vuelve a sonar.

Leonardo se apresura a ir a la enfermería, y Splinter mira a su hijo alejarse, otra vez.

Se va acercando, cuando ve flotar una pluma blanca, y al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería, no puede ver quién lo ha llamado porque por todo el lugar se han esparcido plumas de ganso.

- ¿Qué paso? -

Agitando las manos, se abre paso entre esa nube densa de plumas porque no puede ver hacia dónde va, pero trata de llegar con alguno de sus hermanos, y cuando cree que está por hacerlo...

- ¡Aaaah! –

Se golpea la pantorrilla contra la pata de una mesa; se arrodilla para frotarse el golpe, y aún así con el tremendo dolor, oye que alguno de sus hermanos se está levantando de la cama para ir a ayudarle.

- No… no vengan, estoy bien. -

_A gatas_, debe regresar a la puerta, y en su camino, se da varios golpes en la cabeza por chocar con todas las cosas que Donatelo ha dispuesto en la enfermería, pero logra salir.

En un momento regresa con la aspiradora y aspira la nube de plumas de ganso.

Una hora después, cuando ha succionando las últimas plumas y todo está despejado, Miguel Ángel toca la campana; voltea y lee en el pizarrón:

_Fue culpa de Rafa. Él estaba acomodando su almohada, y de un golpe, la desconchinfló_

Se acerca con la aspiradora, siguiendo el rastro de las plumas que quedan, y efectivamente, encuentra que Rafael tiene una almohada casi sin plumas y la cama llena de plumas; entonces, tiene que llevar a su hermano a que se siente en una silla mientras él retira las últimas plumas, arregla la cama y le trae una nueva almohada.

Minutos después, Rafael está de vuelta en su cama.

- ¿Mejor? – Leonardo le dice con una sonrisa a pesar del tremendo trabajo que le tomó limpiar todo, aunque en realidad sólo fue un accidente.

Vuelve a sentir que su corazón da un brinco de miedo por la impresión de ver a Rafael tan frágil… si él es quien les da el coraje para afrontar cualquier cosa, cualquier enemigo… pero ha estado todo el día en la cama… será por eso que siente que el ambiente en su casa se ha tornado frío porque ya no la abriga ese coraje que emana a borbotones del corazón de su hermano…

Rafael asiente.

Al salir de la enfermería, Leonardo ve a su Maestro viendo sus telenovelas muy emocionado.

- ¿Tan tarde es? – se dice.

Va vaciar la aspiradora, y luego va su habitación a recostarse. Se envuelve en sus frazadas porque siente frio; a pesar de que su casa está debidamente acondicionada para que la temperatura interior sea cálida, siente frío.

Cuando está por quedarse dormido…

¡TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!

Se levanta y vuelve a la enfermería.

Apenas entra, Donatelo le tiende varias revistas.

- ¿Ya las leíste? –

Donatelo asiente.

- Doni, lo siento, ya has leído todas las que tenemos. Tal vez deberías intentar dormir un poco. –

- No puedo dormir… aunque quisiera. – habla con dificultad – No tanto… por cómo me siento.., sino por pensar… en todo lo que… dejo pendiente al permanecer acostado… -

- Silencio. – Leonardo pone sus dedos sobre los labios de su hermano – No lastimes más tu garganta por intentar hablar. – aparta su mano al comprobar que Donatelo no va a seguir hablando.

Lo observa.

En los ojos de su hermano se ha apagado esa chispa de ingenio que le ha llegado a deslumbrar en incontables ocasiones. Será esa la razón por la que le parece que su casa está sumida en las tinieblas, porque Donatelo ya no porta esa de sabiduría que los ha guiado en los más escabrosos problemas en los que se han visto envueltos.

– Sé perfectamente lo desesperante que es estar en reposo, pero ya has leído todas las revistas técnicas y de ciencia, Doni, y sería mejor que durmieras un poco; todos deberían dormir; - voltea a ver a los otros - han estado en cama todo el día, pero no han dormido nada. -

Rafael se incorpora con gran trabajo.

- Ya lo dijo Doni: ¿quién puede dormir _sintiéndose de la patada?_ – habla con una voz muy ronca.

- Acuéstate, Rafa. –

No le da mucho trabajo a Leonardo hacer que vuelva a acostarse.

- Te aprovechas porque no puedo defenderme. – dice Rafael con debilidad.

- Lo siento, – le dice con un tono autoritario; lo arropa – pero no me obligues a inyectarte un Valium. -

- ¿Sabes cómo? Si el que se encarga de eso es Doni, y Doni no puede. – le dice Rafael retándolo.

- Soy el líder, debo saber cómo aplicar una inyección y muchas otras cosas. -

- ¿Cómo saber el "clima" que nos espera al salir de ronda y no terminar como terminamos anoche? -

Leonardo había adoptado esa actitud rigurosa que debe poseer un líder, pero con escuchar esas últimas palabras de Rafael, parece que su temple se desploma.

Suspira al recordar lo sucedido.

- No tanto como el clima, pero sí debo conocer las fortalezas y las debilidades de mis camaradas. Por eso les pedí… - intenta recuperar su carácter de líder, pero le es difícil pues su conciencia le dice que es su culpa que sus hermanos estén tan mal - por eso les ordene que regresáramos a casa, porque lo de anoche no íbamos a poder enfrentarlo. -

- Y no pudimos. – dice Donatelo, esforzando su garganta – Realmente… creí que no… nos iría tan mal. -

- Pero fue mi error, ototo, – dice Leonardo – suponer que lo lograríamos, y no… -

Leonardo calla porque siente ahogarse al formársele un terrible nudo en la garganta; lucha por que sus palabras no se traben.

- No voy a permitirme flaquear en mis decisiones, de nuevo. - se acerca a un estante – Si la única manera en que ustedes puedan dormir es con una inyección, se las voy a aplicar. –

Donatelo y Rafael se resignan a que les aplique el somnífero; viéndolo bien, lo necesitan, pero Miguel Ángel ve con ojos desorbitados cómo Leonardo va preparando cada aguja hipodérmica, y siendo que a Miguel Ángel no le agradan las inyecciones, baja de su cama lo más silenciosamente que puede a pesar del dolor de todo su cuerpo, aprovechando que Leonardo está de espaldas.

- "¡No puede que por una insignificante insignificancia estemos pasándola tan mal!" – piensa pasa sus adentro porque si pudiera lo gritaría _a los cuatro vientos_ – "Y para colmo no puedo aliviarme ni dormir con pastillitas. ¡No!, ¡Y mi valeroso líder tiene que recurrir a las inyecciones!" -

Se va de puntitas de la enfermería, tratando de averiguar cómo es que terminaron tres de ellos postrados en la cama y sintiéndose muy mal.

- _Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando_. – dijo Miguel Ángel al mirar al cielo que se estaba aborregando.

- _¡Qué días de primavera hemos tenido!_ – dijo Rafael – _Primero hace calor y al rato se nubla y llueve. _-

- _Y ni siquiera hemos empezado con la ronda de esta noche_. – dijo Donatelo.

- _Es lo bueno_, - dijo Rafael - _así regresamos tempra a casa_. – y se puso en camino.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo prefirieron esperar a escuchar la decisión de su líder.

- _Parece que no va a ser una lluvia muy intensa_, - Leonardo miraba al cielo - _pero creo que es mejor regresar a casa_. – luego miró a sus hermanos – _No quiero que vayan a resfriarse_. -

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo no les gustó ese comentario de su líder, pero fue Rafael quien les ganó la palabra; tuvo que regresar.

- ¿_Qué no quieres que nos enfermemos por una lloviznita?_ _Ni que tuviéramos siete_. -

- _No, no tienen siete años_, - Leonardo defendió su argumento con una actitud tranquila – _pero es de noche y hace un poco de frío, y si se mojan pueden resfriarse_. –

Rafael se molestó.

- _No tenemos siete, pero sí somos delicados, eso quieres decir._ –

- _En cierta forma_... – Leonardo titubeó – _sí_. _Si comieran más saludablemente, si se ejercitaran más, si pusieran más empeño en la meditación_… _resistirían una leve mojada_. -

Miguel Ángel notó que Rafael tenía esa cara que ya sabe qué significa: 'peligro inminente´.

- _Adiós a las enseñanzas de las clases de tejido_. – le dijo en voz baja a Donatelo, y Donatelo estuvo de acuerdo.

Rafael torció la boca en una sonrisa de travesura.

- ¿_Quieres apostar_ _que ni mis hermanos ni yo nos enfermamos con un poquito de agua_? –

Y echó a correr sin esperar a que Leonardo dijera algo.

- _¡Rafa!_ –

- ¡_Sigue al líder, líder!_ –

Leonardo no lo persiguió porque estaba pensando en lo que debía hacer: quedarse y esperar que los otros dos no siguieran a Rafael en el juego, así Rafael tendría que regresar, o…

_- Igual y no cae el aguacero_. – Miguel Ángel le dijo a Donatelo – _Podemos echar unas carretitas. ¿Cómo ves?_ -

- _Las nubes no se ven tan densas, y si a este hecho le agregamos que en esta semana ha estado lloviendo, existe la posibilidad de que esta noche sólo llovizne. _-

- ¿_Y qué puede hacernos una lloviznita?_ – Miguel Ángel hizo una sonrisa sabiendo que su hermano de la bandana morada no podía decir que no.

- _¡A seguir al líder! _–

Los dos corrieron para darle alcance a Rafael que ya estaba en la orilla del edificio a punto de pasar por una cuerda y cruzar al otro edificio en vez de hacerlo de otra manera más segura.

Leonardo miró a sus hermanos divertirse despreocupándose de enfermarse si llegaban a mojarse gracias a esas nubes que amenazaban con desbordarse en una lluvia ligera. Fue entonces que consideró que a sus hermanos no les haría daño mojarse un poco, y prefirió darse una oportunidad de divertirse con ellos.

Corrió para seguir al "líder" en esa noche de 'chipi chipi´.

Sí cayó una ligera llovizna, y por un par de horas, los chicos estuvieron divirtiéndose bajo la lluvia, como los adolescentes que son, incluso Miguel Ángel se atrevió a bailar y cantar a la manera que lo hizo el actor que cantó el tema Singing in the rain.

Y tras dos horas de diversión tuvieron que regresar a casa, no porque se hubieran cansado (los chicos tienen muchas energías), sino porque la llovizna se volvió un tremendo aguacero después de todo; regresaron temprano a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo despertaron con mucha fiebre, y Leonardo no, pero sintiéndose el responsable de que sus hermanos se resfriaran, y todo por ser tan flexible con ellos en cuanto a sus decisiones, los ha estado cuidando todo el día, y para ayudarles a dormir porque no lo han podido desde anoche que comenzaron a sentirse mal, ya decidió que lo mejor es inyectarles un somnífero aunque a uno de ellos no le gusten las inyecciones.

Miguel Ángel voltea para ver si su hermano mayor no se ha dado cuenta de su fuga, y también para comprobar que los otros dos no lo van a delatar; Rafael y Donatelo levantan sus pulgares deseándole suerte; les sonríe por el apoyo, y prosigue con el escape de la enfermería.

Justo es que Leonardo recuerda a ese alguien que le da pavor las inyecciones, se da vuelta y ve a Miguel Ángel tratando de escapar. Va por él, lo 'pesca' de un brazo, y lo lleva de regreso a la cama.

Miguel Ángel enseguida le hace saber su inconformidad, usando el pizarrón, claro.

_¡PIEDAD!_

- No va doler, lo prometo. – Leonardo trata de confórtalo.

Pero Miguel Ángel usa su último recurso: su mortal mirada de cachorrito desamparado.

- Lo siento, ototo, esta vez no va a funcionar. –

Miguel Ángel se derrumba derrotado sobre su cama.

Leonardo continúa en la preparación de los somníferos, pero su conciencia le dice que no fue del todo sincero: sí le afectó el que su hermanito le recordara que le aterran las inyecciones; pero no tiene manera de decirle lo difícil que es para él tomar decisiones como ésta, decisiones en las que debe considerar la manera en cómo afectará a la familia más que pensar en alguien en particular, o a la inversa, tiene que pensar cómo una decisión suya puede afectar a alguien, aunque a ese alguien pueda no gustarle, pero si es por su bienestar… o como lo que pasó anoche: por pensar en que todos merecían divertirse bajo la lluvia, no impuso su orden de regresar a casa, sabiendo a la perfección que sus hermanos podían enfermarse; prefirió dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de sus hermanos y no imponerse como el líder que se supone que es.

Miguel Ángel se envuelve en sus frazadas intentando desesperadamente quedarse dormido y así no tener que soportar el pinchazo de la aguja, pero un absceso de tos se lo impide, lastimándose más su adolorida garganta.

- ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! -

Leonardo lo escucha y se vuelve rápido para ir a atender a su hermanito cuanto antes, pero este giro rápido le provoca un mareo; suelta la aguja que trae en la mano para poder sostenerse de la mesa con ambas manos; tiene que tomarse unos segundos para recuperarse; cuando siente que ya no gira todo a su alrededor, se vuelve para ver a su hermanito, y Rafael, de alguna manera, ha podido levantarse y ofrecerle jarabe a Miguel Ángel.

Le parecía un gesto muy tierno de parte de Rafael, si no tuviera en su rostro unas marcadas ojeras como Miguel Ángel también las tiene.

Ya que a Miguel Ángel se le ha pasado el absceso de tos, Leonardo va por Rafael para devolverlo a la cama; mientras, Miguel Ángel se envuelve otra vez entre sus frazadas con la esperanza, ahora sí, de poder dormir, pero ahora lo arremete un dolor de cabeza, leve, pero es lo suficientemente molesto como para no poder conciliar el sueño.

Leonardo regresa con Miguel Ángel para darle un suave masaje en la cabeza.

- El somnífero te ayudara a sentirte mejor. –

Miguel Ángel asiente resignadamente.

Leonardo regresa a la mesa en la que estaba preparando los somníferos, pero no llega hasta allá, se detiene apenas dados unos cuantos pasos.

¿Por qué siempre le es mucho más difícil llevar a cabo una decisión con la que hace sentir mal a su familia?

Si a su padre le deleitan los postres, tiene que pedirle que no los coma por su salud aunque se ponga triste.

Si a Rafael le encanta pasear en su motocicleta sin casco, tiene que pedirle que lo use por su seguridad aunque se enoje.

Si a Donatelo le fascina construir cosas a tal grado que puede pasar noches enteras en vela con tal de terminar pronto, tiene que pedirle que deje de hacerlo y que se tome un descanso aunque llegue a desesperarse.

Si a Miguel Ángel lo vuelven loco los cómics y más las convenciones de cómics, tiene que pedirle que no vaya a las convenciones por el bienestar de todos y aunque después de tanta suplica termine llorando.

Pero… ¿acaso todas las decisiones tienen que herir los sentimientos de alguien para decir que son correctas, necesarias o justas?

- No. –

Se gira.

Sus hermanos ya se han acomodado lo mejor que han podido para recibir el somnífero.

Él vive para cuidar de su familia, y si tiene que imponerse a sí mismo ser más estricto, aunque lo llamen 'aburrido', aunque lo llamen 'mandón', y aunque le duela que lo llamen así, lo que importa es el bienestar de su familia, no el suyo.

Pero provocarle dolor a su hermanito…

Da un paso, dispuesto a llevar a cabo otro plan, pero se detiene, inseguro de que en realidad funcione este nuevo plan.

Sí, tiene un nuevo plan, después de todo, Leonardo es el de las ideas, ¿no es verdad?

- Es verdad.-

Pero se pone nervioso. Una cosa es aplicar una inyección a su hermanito que le teme a las agujas, y otra cosa es intentar algo diferente que le evite el sufrimiento del pinchazo a su hermanito y aunque el precio a pagar sea la burla de sus otros hermanos por el resto de la vida.

Sintiendo que la indecisión, el cansancio y el nerviosismo van a terminar con la poca energía que le queda, tiene que sentarse en la silla más próxima.

- Leo… - lo llama Miguel Ángel con una voz terriblemente ronca - ¿Por qué… alargas… mi sufrimiento? Acaba… con esto… de una… vez. -

La suplica de su hermanito le renueva las fuerzas, y se decide por su nuevo plan, después de todo, a él le aplicaron la misma táctica una vez.

- Así fue. – sonríe con un poco más de confianza al recordar esa vez.

Cierra los ojos para poder concentrarse, entrelaza sus manos, aún nervioso y… comienza a cantar.

**How can I repay you, brother mine?**

¿Cómo puedo remediarlo, hermano mío?

**How can I expect you to forgive?**

¿Cómo puedo esperar tu perdón?

**Clinging to the past, I shed our blood,**

Al aferrarme al pasado, he derramado nuestra sangre,

**and shattered your chance to live.**

y se hizo añicos tu oportunidad de vivir.

**Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed.**

A pesar de que conocía las reglas, no presté atención.

**How can I return your wasted breath?**

¿Cómo puedo devolverte el aliento perdido?

**What I did not know has cost, you dear,**

No sabía que tuviese un costo, hermano,

**for there is no cure for death.**

porque no hay cura para la muerte.

**.**

**Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,**

Hermosa madre, gentil y dulce,

**once you were gone, we were not complete.**

una vez que te has ido, no estuvimos completos.

**Back through the years we reached for you.**

Retrocediendo a través de los años llegamos a ti.

**Alas, 'twas not meant to be.**

Por desgracia, no fue destinado a ser.

**.**

**And how can I make amends**

¿Y cómo puedo hacer las paces

**for all that I took from you?**

por todo lo que tomé de ti?

**I lead you with hopeless dreams.**

Te guio con sueños sin esperanza.

**My brother, I was a fool.**

Mi hermano, fui un tonto.

.

**Don't cry for the past now, brother mine,**

No llores por el pasado, ahora, hermano mío,

**neither you nor I are free from blame.**

ni tú ni yo estamos libres de culpa.

**Nothing can erase the things we did,**

Nada puede borrar las cosas que hicimos,

**for the path we took was the same.**

el sendero que tomamos fue el mismo.

.

**Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,**

Hermosa madre, gentil y dulce,

**once you were gone, we were not complete.**

una vez que te has ido, no estuvimos completos.

**Back through the years we reached for you.**

Retrocediendo a través de los años llegamos a ti.

**Alas, 'twas not meant to be.**

Por desgracia, no fue destinado a ser.

.

**My dreams made me blind and mute.**

Mis sueños me volvieron ciego y mudo.

**I long to return to that time.**

Anhelo poder volver a ese momento.

**I followed without a word.**

Seguí sin decir una palabra.

**My brother the fault is mine.**

Mi hermano, la culpa es mía.

**So, where do we go from here?**

Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos desde aquí?

**And how to forget and forgive?**

¿Y cómo olvidar y perdonar?

**What's gone is forever lost.**

Lo que se ha ido se ha perdido para siempre.

**Now all we can do is live.**

Ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es vivir.

.

Al terminar, Leonardo abre lentamente sus cansados ojos, y comprueba que sus hermanos se han quedado dormidos.

- No puedo creerlo… - susurra – funcionó. –

Y antes de que pueda asimilar por completo lo que acaba de hacer, unos brazos lo rodean y lo estrechan, y sin necesidad de saber de quién pueda tratarse, se refugia en el cálido regazo.

Las palabras no siempre son necesarias para expresar todo el agradecimiento de un padre a su hijo por amar tanto a sus hermanos.

Pasado un agradable ratito...

- Hijo, - Splinter dice muy quedo – ve a tu habitación, debes descansar también. -

- Pero, otosan [padre], ¿si despiertan mis kiodai [hermanos] y necesitan algo? –

- Te aseguro que no despertaran hasta mañana en la mañana, o quizás hasta en la tarde. -

- Está bien; iré ir a dormir, si… – levanta la cabeza para ver el rostro de su Maestro – si cantas, como lo hacías cuando éramos niños. -

A Splinter le sorprende mucho la petición de su hijo.

Una cariñosa sonrisa es su respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**AVISO PARA FORTUNE LADY STAR**:

Hola Fortune Lady Star. Creo que no tienes cuenta, así que espero que puedas leer este fic y leer el mensaje de la respuesta de la pregunta que me dejaste en mi fic Erase una vez.

Yo he visto la serie de las tortugas 2003-2009 por youtube y en inglés, y eso que yo no sé nada de inglés TT pero no podía perderme de ver 2k3 sólo por ese pequeño problema del idioma, pero sobre tu pregunta, le pedí a una chica llamada Tari (quizás has leído sus fics) que me pasara el link de la página de donde ella está bajando los capítulos, y es este:

www. tuseries. com

copia y pega el link en tu buscador.

Los capítulos tienen subtítulos en castellano y me dijo que falta la quinta temporada (Tribunal Ninja), pero yo creo que es mejor que nada.

Otra chica que creo que también ha bajado toda la serie se llama Cloeh; ella ha subido algunos fic también en ffnet; mándale un mensaje preguntándole sobre si sabe donde bajar 2k3 con subtítulos en español, pero te recomiendo que crees tu cuenta porque Cloeh hace mucho que ya no sube fics y si tienes cuenta, será más fácil que te conteste.

Ojala esto te sea de ayuda.

Suerte.

* * *

**N/A**:

. Por las prisas no puede buscar bien, pero te dejo el link de una antigua canción de cuna japonesa cantada por Takeda No Komoriuta, pero no tiene subtítulos español, sorry:

http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= ZxophxdcUsU&feature= BFa&list= FLW6KKxmYsKd0KeB8K- 3fgHA

Escuchándola, puedo imaginar que Splinter así arrullaba a sus tortuguitas cuando eran bebés.

n.n

.Como ya habrás leído en varios fics míos, hay palabras extrañas pero enseguida está otra entre corchetes [ ], esas palabras extrañas son palabras en japonés, y las palabras en corchetes es la traducción. He estado haciendo esto porque, como sabemos, Splinter viene de Japón y, creo que en ninguna de las series o pelis se dice o se ve que Splinter les enseñe japonés a los chicos, así que, yo he divagado que Splinter también debe enseñarles a hablar japonés a las tortugas, pero claro que Leo, como es el más aplicado, es quien a veces puede llegar a decir algunas palabras en japonés

.Y sobre que Leo canta, pues sí, pero no es el único, y no puedo decir más, sino, arruino la sorpresa

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
